


She called my name

by Keenir



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim's thoughts during the Reaping scene.<br/>POV: Prim's.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt provided at <a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=496996#t496996">the commentfic entry</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She called my name

"Primrose Everdeen." My name. That woman said my name. She said my name.

Everyone's backing away from me. I know why: she said my name. Nobody wants to be near me. She said my name and nobody wants to be near me.

Don't cry, I tell myself. Don't scream. This is not a nightmare. She said my name, said it in real awake I heard her say my name.

Walk, I make myself walk. Katniss would walk, so I walk. I am not as brave as my sister. I know that is true, everyone knows it is true. But she did say my name.

I leave my friends and start walking to the Peacekeepers. I walk because she said my name.

I'm glad she didn't say Katniss' name.


End file.
